


beautiful red

by chjiie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Romance, im sorry if this sucks, langa finds reki beautiful, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chjiie/pseuds/chjiie
Summary: Langa finds Reki the most beautiful person than any other person out there.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	beautiful red

Reki and Langa are currently hanging out together over at Reki's house. They didn't go to "S" today since they both needed to catch up on some school work or else they're done for. Finals were just around the corner. Reki had asked Langa to study with him so that's what they are doing. Both men are sitting on the floor and their pencils and notebooks out. Reki, a person who gets quite distracted easily, is focused on the paper sheet that is in front of him. He's working on some work from his math class since he struggles to understand the subject. On the other hand, Langa is supposed to be focusing on his Japanese as he still isn't fluent in the language but he couldn't help but stare at the redhead. He looks so small in the blue-haired eyes.

Langa sighed meekly, however, Reki heard it loud and clear. Nobody would have believed that Reki would be one to have excellent hearing. "Langa?" Reki says in an uneasy tone. He looks over at the blue-haired who simply returned a hum.

"Hm, yeah?"

"Something bothering you?"

Langa shook his head from side to side and said, "No, I'm just having difficulties understanding what this word means."

"Need help? I was just about to take a small break anyway." Reki sets down his pencil he was holding and glanced over at Langa's notebook that is filled with big words in Japanese, "So, what don't you understand? I'm a great helper so count on me!" Reki winked.

"Reki, it's fine." Langa tried telling the redhead who merely ignored what he had just said and continued looking at his paper. Langa sighed in defeat, "Number 14.."

Reki grinned happily and shifts his eyes to question 14. "Ohh, this one? It's easy, Langa!" Langa stared at his notebook dumbfounded. "... Huh?"

Reki chuckled at his silly reaction. "Haha! Don't worry, you'll get a hang of it in no time!" The question is instructing him to say the word 'beautiful' in Japanese and then write the word in Japanese. Langa still hasn't mastered saying certain words in Japanese so he struggles a lot but Reki always comes and helps him with it. Obviously, the redhead knows more about the language than Langa does. Reki always comes to help him which Langa found heartening. "No, it is! Ahem... repeat after me.. beau..ti..ful. Beautiful!

Langa's usual blank face has been replaced with a lost and perplexed expression. Reki swore he resembled a lost kitten. "Be..ti..ul?"

"No no! Langa, it's beautiful. Beau-it-ful. Beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah that! You said it, good job Langa!"

"Beauti...ful?"

"Mhm! Do you need help writing the word?"

"Uh, yeah. But what does 'beautiful' mean?"

Reki's lips twisted into an even line. He couldn't completely make out what 'beautiful' truly means. "Uhh, beautiful means... that you find someone really pretty!"

"Like, their face?"

"No, not just their face! It can be plenty of things, like their personality!"

"Ohh, I get it now. Thank you, Reki."

"Yep! Why don't we try writing it now-"

"Reki..."

"Yeah, what's up? Don't tell me you forgot how to say it!"

"Reki... you're beautiful."

Reki's breathing ceased for a moment before he could get himself back together again. The redhead was moreover than just flabbergasted. He was not expecting anything but that to come out of blue haired's mouth. Reki didn't even think Langa was capable of being that bold. However, Reki didn't seem to mind. He actually felt his heart jump from that comment. He didn't know why he even felt happy. Reki wasn't used to getting complimented. Sure, people compliment him once in a while but when Langa does, it's... different. It's a different feeling.

Maybe because Langa means a lot to him?

"M-me? Beautiful? N-no way, you're obviously joking around!" Reki stammered, he couldn't even say his sentences properly without feeling a wave of panic rush all over him. Reki can feel his ears growing red, as well as his cheeks, "There are plenty of people who are much more... beautiful than me, haha!" Reki tried laughing it off but Reki found himself entirely upset. Reki could feel the piercing stare coming from Langa's light blue eyes. He gulped. A drop of sweat from his neck rolled all the way down to his collar bone.

Langa's eyebrows furrowed into confusion. Why can't Reki just accept the fact that he's beautiful? Langa has never seen someone as beautiful as Reki. "I'm not joking around, Reki. I'm being serious," A small blush crept into his face. Is he nervous? Langa thinks. He could see Reki's shoulders tensing up and he's playing with the tip of his fingers. Langa gradually moves his hand to hold the side of Reki's face. Reki let out a small squeak at the sudden touch. Reki has no idea what was going on but his chest has started beating faster than previously. It's beating faster and faster as each second passes by. "Langa, w-what are you doing?!"

"Looking at you, what else?" Langa responded back. Only the tiniest bit of amusement could be heard in his voice.

"Don't stare at me!"

"Why not?"

"Cause... it's embarrassing!"

"But you're beautiful."

"Will you quit telling me that!"

"Eh, why not?"

"You- never mind.."

Langa certainly understood why Reki is acting all shy. Langa found it incredibly adorable. He oftentimes wondered what Reki looks like when he's overly shy and he finally got the chance. He wants to see this side of Reki more. A side that Langa can only see.

"You're beautiful." Langa, once again, says.

Reki quickly waved his hand in front of his face, not wanting to feel even more abashed than before. "Yeah yeah... I get it. Um... Langa, you're beautiful too." Reki's face was entirely red now. The deepest shade of red Langa had ever seen. Langa also feels himself becoming bashful now though it made him happy. Knowing the fact that Reki finds him beautiful makes him the happiest man alive. Maybe it isn't so bad being called beautiful.

"A-anyways! Do you need help writing it in Japanese?" Reki asks.

Langa smiles softly and then returning his gaze back onto his notebook.

Langa will eternally find Reki the most beautiful person out there. Nothing can change his mind, that's a matter of fact.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fanfic of renga! i'm not the best writer out there so i apologize if i made any silly mistakes. i will be making more sk8 fanfics in the future so please look forward to it, thanks for taking your time to read this ^^


End file.
